Malik Vaccaria
Malik Hellfire Vaccaria is the only child of Elizabeta Vaccaria, and whilst he initially believed his father to be Count Dracula, in reality he was not, and the identity of his actual father is unknown. Malik was around 300 years old when he first arrived in the area around Garside Grange shortly after the Cease-fire between vampires and the Slayers began, and along with the rest of Malik's gang he was forced to enroll in REVAMP by Vladmir Dracula to overcome his blood addiction. Unfortunately however, later on he would meet an early and unpleasant demise due to a ritual performed by Ramanga, who was attempting to steal the Chosen One's powers. Powers Malik seemed significantly weaker compared to the rest of his supposed "family." His only redeeming feature was being able to influence a group of relatively low-level vampires (the only one in the show that was shown to have any considerable power was Ryan Noble) to follow him. When facing Ingrid Dracula - who at the time he believed to be his half-sister -, she lifted him with one hand, easily overpowering him. (Albeit, it is of note that he did not put up much resistance, and could have been holding back). However later, in a duel against his alleged "half brother", where he certainly wasn't holding back, he was almost destroyed, only able to win because of help from his mother. He was revealed though, some point in season 5, that he does at least have the ability to throw fireballs. As well as this, he's displayed some ability in telekinesis also, and fighting Vlad again, was able to easily lift him, although this may perhaps have been due to Vlad's weakened state. Possible fathers Following it being revealed that the Count was not actually Malik's father, several theories have emerged of who his dad actually was. These theories are: * Arta: There is some speculation about whether or not Elizabeta's actual husband was Malik's real father. Evidence for: He was Elizabeta's actual husband, and as such was in a position where he could of easily gotten her pregnant. Evidence against: If this was the case then Malik would still have been a Dracula, and thus able to enter the bloodmirror, which he was not. * "Agabeta": Not much known about him, but another possible theory. Evidence for: His name was on the family tree. Evidence against: It is unlikely that Elizabeta would allow the name of Malik's actual father to be recorded on the family tree, as that meant is it was even looked at her whole plan would be ruined. However, as his supposed age would be around that of the Count's, there is a possibility that this is actually the Count's real name. * A breather: A not so uncommon theory about who Malik's father may be. Evidence for: Elizabeta was voery against revealing the name of Malik's father. If he was a breather, this would be a possible explanation why, as having a child with a breather is not only illegal, but would also be humiliating if made public. It would also be another possible explanation as to why he was weaker than even the much younger Dracula's. Evidence against: Malik seemed very convinced that he was a pure vampire. * Bertrand De Fortunessa: An even rarer theory, that nonetheless has appeared several times: Evidence for: Bertrand was very knowledgeable about shapeshifters, which could be seen as a sign he'd encountered one before. The name Vaccaria itself even seemed to also ring bells once he'd heard it after a while. This also serves to give several possible explanations as well, such as a reason why she seemed semi-obsessed with getting Bertrand dusted, and as to why Elizabeta did not reveal the identity of Malik's father when asked. Since she was trying to convince Malik to free her at the time, it likely would not have done her many favors had she revealed that she's orchestrated the death of his real dad. Especially so as, in his less guarded moments, Malik did seem to badly want a real family. Evidence against: Bertrand was French and Elizabeta Romanian, unless they both travelled to the same place at some point it would've been very hard for the two of them to encounter each other. It's, unfortunately, unlikely whether that we'll ever get a definite answer, but if anyone has anymore evidence for/against any existing theories, or even completely new ones, please do add them!Category:Offical Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Vaccaria Category:Feral Category:Born vampire Category:Dracula